It Runs In The Family
by AdvancedFlea
Summary: [ONE SHOT] The Marsh's have a new hot tub installed. 15yearold Stan and Kyle decide to copy what their dads did a few years previous.


"Hey dude!" 15-year-old Kyle Brofslofski Chipped as Stan answered the door in his swimming shorts

"Oh, Hey Kyle. C'mon in" Stan waved him in, turning around to head back out to the garden

"Did your dad install it?" Kyle asked

"The hot tub? Well…it's installed, but dad didn't do it" Stan smiled, leading Kyle out to the back garden

"What do you mean? I thought I heard him telling my dad…"

Stan interrupted him "Yeah, he's telling everyone he did it. But really, he didn't. an engineer had to do it, since dad got about half way through and totally fucked up the pump and the filtration unit." Stan laughed. "I thought I asked you to come in your swimming stuff so we could try it out anyway"

Kyle looked at him "I did. But it's August, Stan. I couldn't walk down the street in just my swim-shorts. I had to put a jacket on too"

"Why? Stan enquired as he pulled open the sliding door that lead from the kitchen into the back garden.

"Well, for one, you only need the slightest breeze and you're frozen, and Two, I think Kenny is on the prowl again, since Tweek's been away, he's not had much action, so he'll pretty much rape anything that moves." Kyle chuckled. As he unzipped his jacket, and draped it over one of the patio chairs before bending down to untie his shoes.

Stan pushed a button on the house wall and the pump on the hot-tub kicked-in with a hum.

Kyle removed his other shoe then stood up "How deep is it?" he asked

Stan smirked "Deep enough for us to cannon-ball it"

Kyle smirked back "Last one in takes it up the arse from Cartman" and with that he started sprinting towards the pool

"SICK DUDE!" Stan called after him as he started running, determined not to be the last one to hit the water.

They leapt into the air, curled their legs up and hit the water, splashing it just about everywhere and soaking everything in sight.

They re-surfaced quickly and soon started having a water-fight.

"Hahaa! I made a bigger splash than you!" Stan playfully taunted Kyle

"That's because you're a fatass" Kyle joked

Stan stopped for a second, his face turned deadly serious. "I'm not Fat! I'm big boned! Fucking Jew!" He said, making his voice sound as close to Cartman's as he could.

Kyle fell about laughing, and Stan could not keep a straight face for any longer. "Dude! You sound just like him!" Kyle laughed "When did you perfect that?"

Stan smiled and leant back against the edge of the pool "In the third grade, don't you remember? We had to do that Christmas show thing, Cartman, being the asshole he is, walked out halfway through, so I had to voice-over for him" Stan relaxed

"Oh yeah!" Kyles eyes lit up "I remember that now!" he said, wading across the pool to sit next to Stan. "The fat retard still complained at that"

Stan smiled "Yeah." He replied, swishing his legs around in the pool.

They both sat there quietly for a minute or two, resting their back against the wall, arms draped over the sides, gently swishing their legs around in the water.

"You know what feels great?" Stan asked

"What's that?" Kyle replied

"Skinny dipping in this thing, particularly with the water swirling all around you" he smiled

"That's what you've been doing today, isn't it?" Kyle asked

"Yup." Stan smiled, reaching below the surface and removing his swimming shorts, placing them on the side of the pool "C'mon Kyle. Join the revolution" Stan smiled "Take em' off!"

"I might do, in a minute" Kyle smiled, eyeing up Stan's boyparts under the water.

Stan looked at him, then looked down at what Kyle was staring at. Suddenly he felt un-easy as he felt his cock begin to erect. 'Damn it!' he thought.

Kyle reached across and grabbed Stan's growing erection.

"What are you DOING!" Stan exclaimed, but didn't resist.

"Remember when our Dad's jacked off in front of one-another in the hot tub?" He grinned

"Y-yeah?" Stan stammered. His erection at full strength

"Let's go to the next level" Kyle answered, Rubbing Stan's cock.

"But…But Kyle…!" Stan stammered. Unable to fight the feeling of melting into Kyle's grip

"Dude, Don't sweat it, I heard this isn't considered gay anyway" Kyle looked longingly at Stan

"Wait, I thought that was jacking off in front of each other... not jacking each other off..." Stan looked a bit worried

"...God damnit Stan...we'll just say we heard wrong or something!..."

Stan drew breath to speak but Kyle's actions were preventing him from doing so. He could already feel the pleasure pulsing through his body.

Kyle put his right arm around Stan, pulling himself closer and stroking Stan's cock with his left. He made sure to pay particular attention to the head and the reminants of Stan's inner foreskin

Stan panted. He'd never felt anything like this before. Sure, he'd had sex, and he's wanked himself off, but this was different. He was sitting in the pool, with his best friend of nearly 16 years, jerking him off.

"Can you sit any higher?" Kyle asked which he continued to stroke Stan

Stan couldn't get his thoughts together enough to speak, he just raised himself up one step and sat down, half of his cock sticking out of the water.

Kyle sank down in the water, his body between Stan's legs. He gripped the shaft of Stan's cock with his left hand, and his own with his right. 'Thank god for ambidexterity' Kyle thought.

Stan sat there, gripping the sides as Kyle began to pump both their cocks gently. He couldn't believe what was going on, his mind was racing. 'Is this right? Should I be doing this? Oh god, he's Jewish, he's going to send himself to hell….oh god, this feels good'

Kyle put his head down, opening his mouth and encompassing the head of Stan's cock. He sucked gently on Stan's cock head, lapping hi tongue over the slit, and getting off on the feeling of Stan's body bucking and twisting with pleasure.

Stan moaned and groaned. This was a new experience for him. He had thought of situations like this before but he thought that he would be sacred of them, yet there he was, sitting in a hot tub with his best friend all over his dick

Kyle took as much of Stan's cock into his mouth as he could physically fit without gagging, and started sucking, bobbing his head up and down, and rubbing with his hand the amount of Stans cock that he couldn't fit in his mouth. He stroked his own cock gently, savouring the feeling of the water swirling past it.

Stan bucked and writhed. His whole body being taken over by wave after wave of pleasure.

Kyle felt his cock start to throb as he rubbed it, He stroked it harder and more vigorously for a few seconds, then came violently into the pool.

Stans body started to shake, gently at first but it gradually got more violent. Stan didn't work out what was going on until it was too late, he felt his orgasm rise very quickly and he unloaded his balls into Kyle's mouth with vengeance.

Kyle nearly chocked with how hard Stan's cum hit the back of his mouth, but he managed to maintain his composure, he let Stans cum build up in his mouth before he swallowed it.

Stan shot rope after rope of his seed into Kyle's mouth, his body jolting with every shot. Eventually, after some time, his body calmed down and his orgasm subsided.

Kyle came up of Stan's throbbing cock, slid up Stan's body and kissed him, his mouth and tongue still coated in a layer of Stans juices, which he shared with Stan.

After a few minutes their kiss broke "Fuck me, that was fucking amazing!" Stan panted "Is that what our dads did back then?"

Kyle smiled, resting his body against Stans. "I doubt it" Kyle chuckled and wrapped his arms around Stan

They lay there in the afterglow, enjoying the feeling of their wet bodies pressed together. "We're SO gonna have to do that again some time" Stan said as he lay back in the water

"Mmm" Kyle replied, resting against Stan's chest"

-The End-

It Runs In The Family

Author: AdvancedFlea

Completion Date: 30/06/2006


End file.
